2016
The following events occurred in 2016. Paper money All currency printed in any month from 2014-2015 was still in circulation throughout 2016. Carryovers Logos Movies Movies Walt Disney Theatrical Zootopia.jpg|Zootopia (March 4)|link=Zootopia Findingdory.jpg|Finding Dory (June 17)|link=Finding Dory Moana.jpg|Moana (November 23)|link=Moana The first teaser trailer for Cars 3 appeared on November 21. Home Video snowwhite_itunes2016.jpg|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (January 19) Zootopia_itunes.jpg|Zootopia (June 7)|link=Zootopia beautyandthebeast_itunes2016.jpg|Beauty and the Beast (September 6) Findingdory_itunes.jpg|Finding Dory (November 14)|link=Finding Dory Paramount Early in June, a trailer for Monster Trucks was seen in theaters on several films. Another trailer was released in November, with a confirmed release date of January 13, 2017. Universal Theatrical secretlifeofpets.jpg|The Secret Life of Pets (July 8)|link=The Secret Life of Pets Sing.jpg|Sing (December 21)|link=Sing Also throughout this year, trailers for Sing appeared in many animated films, including Finding Dory and Moana. Home Video Secretlifeofpets_itunes.jpg|The Secret Life of Pets (December 6)|link=The Secret Life of Pets Sony Pictures Theatrical angrybirdsmovie.jpg|The Angry Birds Movie (May 20)|link=The Angry Birds Movie Home Video Hoteltransylvania2_itunes.jpg|Hotel Transylvania 2 (January 12)|link=Hotel Transylvania 2 Angrybirdsmovie_itunes.jpg|The Angry Birds Movie (August 16)|link=The Angry Birds Movie 20th Century Fox Theatrical iceage5.jpg|Ice Age: Collision Course (July 22)|link=Ice Age: Collision Course Also available on Digital HD: Peanutsmovie_itunes.jpg|The Peanuts Movie (March 8)|link=The Peanuts Movie Iceage5_itunes.jpg|Ice Age: Collision Course (October 11)|link=Ice Age: Collision Course The Peanuts Movie was released on Digital HD on February 12. Warner Bros. Theatrical Storks.jpg|Storks (September 23)|link=Storks PC Software Apple IOS10.png|iOS 10 (September 16) ITunes_12.2_Apple_Music.png|iTunes 12 iTunes 12.3 adds full support for iOS 9 and Windows 10. iOS 9.3 was the last version to support iPhone 4S, as Apple dropped support for that version on June 13, when iOS 10 was announced. iOS 10 is included by default with the new iPhone 7. iTunes 12.5 is the first version to fully support iOS 10. Google Google_Chrome_logo_2011.png|Google Chrome Google dropped support for Chrome on Windows XP and Vista in April. Microsoft Windows_10_Logo.png|Windows 10|link=Windows 10 WindowsServer2016.png|Windows Server 2016 (October 12) Television ABC monstersuniversity_itunes.jpg|Monsters University|link=Monsters University Frozen itunes.jpg|Frozen|link=Frozen Broadcast syndication 2014title.png|Jeopardy!|link=Jeopardy! Wheeloffortune 1997.jpg|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune On January 18, in a game of Jeopardy!, all three contestants flunked out after wagering their entire winnings and giving incorrect responses in the final round. The two leading contestants each took home $2,000, and the third place contestant with $1,000, and three new players were summoned on January 19. PBS Kids Thomas&Friends8.jpg|Thomas & Friends|link=Thomas & Friends TBS Wizardofoz title.jpg|The Wizard of Oz|link=The Wizard of Oz Shrek title.jpg|Shrek|link=Shrek ABC Family Goonies title.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies Themask title HD.jpg|The Mask|link=The Mask Toystory title.jpg|Toy Story|link=Toy Story Abugslife title.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life Toystory2 title.jpg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2 Matilda title.jpg|Matilda|link=Matilda Harrypotter1 title.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (film) Harrypotter2 titlescreen.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) Harrypotter3 title.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) Harrypotter4 title.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) Harrypotter5 title.jpg|Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix|link=Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) Harrypotter6.jpg|Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince|link=Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) Cars.jpg|Cars|link=Cars monstersuniversity_itunes.jpg|Monsters University|link=Monsters University Frozen itunes.jpg|Frozen|link=Frozen Disney Channel Toystory title.jpg|Toy Story|link=Toy Story Abugslife title.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life Toystory2 title.jpg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2 Findingnemo_title.jpg|Finding Nemo|link=Finding Nemo Incredibles_title.jpg|The Incredibles|link=The Incredibles Cars.jpg|Cars|link=Cars Wreckitralph_itunes.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph|link=Wreck-It Ralph monstersuniversity_itunes.jpg|Monsters University|link=Monsters University Frozen itunes.jpg|Frozen|link=Frozen Nickelodeon/Nick at Nite Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House|link=Full House Nickelodeon_The_Loud_House_Logo.png|The Loud House TeenNick Allthat.png|All That|link=All That LegendsoftheHiddenTemple.jpg|Legends of the Hidden Temple|link=Legends of the Hidden Temple Amandashow.jpg|The Amanda Show|link=The Amanda Show The Amanda Show only aired the six "Best of" episodes and the second and third episodes of Season 1 in June. Cartoon Network SonicBoom.png|Sonic Boom|link=Sonic Boom The_Powerpuff_Girls_(2016)_reboot_logo.svg.png|The Powerpuff Girls (2016) Mighty_Magiswords_logo.png|Mighty Magiswords Season 2 of this show premiered on October 29. Boomerang Pokemon Logo.png|Pokemon|link=Pokémon SonicBoom.png|Sonic Boom|link=Sonic Boom Discovery Family Title01.wmv 000096250.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Mlp equestriagirls.png|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks first opening sequence logo EG2.png|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Friendship_Games_logo_EG3.png|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Legend of Everfree trailer logo EG4.png|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (November 5)|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Season 6 of the TV series premiered on March 26. It premiered through October 22. Home video My Little Pony Mylittlepony season1.jpg|The Complete First Season|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season One (DVD) Mylittlepony vol1.jpg|The Friendship Express|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: The Friendship Express Mylittlepony vol2.jpg|Royal Pony Wedding|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Royal Pony Wedding Mylittlepony season2.jpg|The Complete Second Season|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season Two (DVD) Mylittlepony vol3.jpg|Adventures in the Crystal Empire|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Adventures in the Crystal Empire Mylittlepony vol4.jpg|Pinkie Pie Party|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Pinkie Pie Party Mylittlepony vol5.jpg|Princess Twilight Sparkle|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Princess Twilight Sparkle Mylittlepony vol6.jpg|A Pony for Every Season|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: A Pony for Every Season Mylittlepony season3.jpg|The Complete Third Season|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season Three (DVD) Mylittlepony vol7.jpg|A Dash of Awesome|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: A Dash of Awesome Mylittlepony vol8.jpg|The Keys of Friendship|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: The Keys of Friendship Mylittlepony vol9.jpg|Spooktacular Pony Tales|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Spooktacular Pony Tales Mylittlepony vol10.jpg|Adventures of the Cutie Mark Crusaders|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Adventures of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Mylittlepony season4.jpg|The Complete Fourth Season|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season Four (DVD) Mylittlepony vol11.jpg|Cutie Mark Quests|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Cutie Mark Quests Mylittlepony vol12.jpg|Games Ponies Play|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Games Ponies Play Mlp winterdvd.jpg|Winter Vacation: Double Feature|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Winter Vacation mylittlepony vol13.jpg|Friends Across Equestria (March 1)|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Friends Across Equestria mylittlepony vol14.jpg|Friends and Family (June 7)|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Friends and Family mlp_season5dvd.jpg|The Complete Fifth Season (July 12)|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season Five (DVD) Mylittlepony vol15.jpg|Soarin' Over Equestria (August 2)|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Soarin' Over Equestria Mylittlepony vol16.jpg|Everypony's Favorite Frights (August 30)|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Everypony's Favorite Frights Equestriagirls dvd.jpg|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Rainbowrocks dvd.jpg|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Friendshipgames dvd.jpg|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Legendofeverfree bluray.jpg|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (November 1)|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Super Mario Smbss 2012dvd1.jpg|Super Mario Bros. Super Show: Volume 1 (May 22)|link=Super Mario Bros. Super Show Smbss 2012dvd2.jpg|Super Mario Bros. Super Show: Volume 2 (October 9) Aosmb3_2013dvd.jpg|Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3|link=Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Smw_2013dvd.jpg|Super Mario World: The Complete Series|link=Super Mario World (TV series) Pokémon pokemon_completeseason1.jpg|Pokemon: Indigo League Pokemon_completeseason2.jpg|Pokemon: Adventures in the Orange Islands Dr. Seuss Drseuss holidaysdvd.jpg|Dr. Seuss's Holidays on the Loose!|link=Dr. Seuss's Holidays on the Loose! (DVD) Lorax bluray.jpg|The Lorax|link=The Lorax (Blu-ray/DVD) Greeneggsandham bluray.jpg|Green Eggs and Ham and Other Stories|link=Green Eggs and Ham and Other Stories (Blu-ray/DVD) Catinthehat 2012bluray.jpg|The Cat in the Hat and Friends|link=The Cat in the Hat and Friends (Blu-ray/DVD) On Digital Kidsongs_videoseries.jpg|Kidsongs|link=Kidsongs Kidsongs_1994season.jpg|Kidsongs: Season 2 Kidsongs_1995season.jpg|Kidsongs: Season 3 Kidsongs_1997season.jpg|Kidsongs: Season 4 Kidsongs_1998season.jpg|Kidsongs: Season 5 Kidsongs_syndicatedseries.jpg|Kidsongs: The Syndicated Series AllThatVol1.jpg|All That: Volume 1 AllThatVol2.jpg|All That: Volume 2 AllThatVol3.jpg|All That: Volume 3 AllThatVol4.jpg|All That: Volume 4 AllThatVol5.jpg|All That: Volume 5 AllThatVol6.jpg|All That: Volume 6 mylittlepony_season1a.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season 1 (episodes 1-13)|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Season 1 mylittlepony_season1b.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season 1 (episodes 14-26) mylittlepony_season2a.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season 2 (episodes 1-13)|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Season 2 mylittlepony_season2b.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season 2 (episodes 14-26) mylittlepony_season3a.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season 3|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Season 3 mylittlepony_season4a.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season 4 (episodes 1-13)|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Season 4 mylittlepony_season4b.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season 4 (episodes 14-26) mylittlepony_season5a.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season 5 (episodes 1-13)|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Season 5 mylittlepony_season5b.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season 5 (episodes 14-26) mylittlepony_season6a.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season 6 (episodes 1-13)|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Season 6 mylittlepony_season6b.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season 6 (episodes 14-26) Video Games Mario supermario3dland.jpg|Super Mario 3D Land|link=Super Mario 3D Land Mariokart7.jpg|Mario Kart 7|link=Mario Kart 7 nsmb2.jpg|New Super Mario Bros. 2|link=New Super Mario Bros. 2 NSMBU.jpg|New Super Mario Bros. U|link=New Super Mario Bros. U Luigimansion2.jpg|Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon|link=Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Mario&LuigiDreamTeam.png|Mario & Luigi: Dream Team|link=Mario & Luigi: Dream Team NewSuperLuigiU.png|New Super Luigi U|link=New Super Luigi U Supermario3dworld.jpg|Super Mario 3D World|link=Super Mario 3D World Marioparty3DS.jpg|Mario Party: Island Tour|link=Mario Party: Island Tour Mariokart8.jpg|Mario Kart 8|link=Mario Kart 8 Marioparty10.jpg|Mario Party 10|link=Mario Party 10 Super mario maker.jpg|Super Mario Maker|link=Super Mario Maker Mario&luigi paperjam.jpg|Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam|link=Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Papermariocolorsplash.jpg|Paper Mario: Color Splash|link=Paper Mario: Color Splash Mariopartystarrush.jpg|Mario Party: Star Rush Sonic Sonicgenerations.jpg|Sonic Generations|link=Sonic Generations Sonic&allstarsracing2.jpg|Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed|link=Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Soniclostworld wiiu.jpg|Sonic Lost World|link=Sonic Lost World Sonicboom shatteredcrystal.jpg|Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal|link=Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal Sonicboom riseoflyric.jpg|Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric|link=Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric mariosonicrio2016_3ds.jpg|Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games (March 18)|link=Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games sonicboom_fireandice.jpg|Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice|link=Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice Music Disneysgreatest vol1.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 1|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 1 Disneysgreatest vol2.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 2|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 2 Disneysgreatest vol3.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 3|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 3 Shrek soundtrack.jpg|Shrek|link=Shrek: Music from the Original Motion Picture Shrek2 soundtrack.jpg|Shrek 2|link=Shrek 2: Motion Picture Soundtrack Harrypotter1 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (soundtrack) Harrypotter2 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (soundtrack) Harrypotter3 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (soundtrack) Harrypotter4 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (soundtrack) Lionking soundtrack.jpg|The Lion King: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack|link=The Lion King: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Pocahontas soundtrack.jpg|Pocahontas|link=Pocahontas (soundtrack) Toystory ost.jpg|Toy Story: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack|link=Toy Story: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Hunchbackofnotredame soundtrack.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame|link=The Hunchback of Notre Dame (soundtrack) Abugslife soundtrack.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Toystory2 ost.jpg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Monstersinc ost.jpg|Monsters, Inc.|link=Monsters, Inc. (soundtrack) Findingnemo soundtrack.jpg|Finding Nemo|link=Finding Nemo Harrypotter5 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix|link=Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (soundtrack) Harrypotter6 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince|link=Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (soundtrack) Harrypotter7 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1|link=Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (soundtrack) Harrypotter8 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2|link=Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (soundtrack) Kidsongs_cd.jpg|The 100 Greatest Kidsongs Collection|link=My Favorite Kidsongs Collection Wizardofoz soundtrack.jpg|The Wizard of Oz: Music from the Original Motion Picture|link=The Wizard of Oz: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack MLP_Soundtrack_Album_Cover.png|My Little Pony: Songs of Friendship and Magic|link=My Little Pony: Songs of Friendship and Magic MLP Soundtrack Album Cover 2.png|My Little Pony: Songs of Ponyville|link=My Little Pony: Songs of Ponyville Equestria_Girls_Soundtrack_cover.png|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (soundtrack) MLPEG_Rainbow_Rocks_Soundtrack.jpg|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (soundtrack) MLP_Soundtrack_Album_Cover_3.png|My Little Pony: Songs of Harmony|link=My Little Pony: Songs of Harmony It's_a_Pony_Kind_of_Christmas_album_cover.jpg|My Little Pony: It's a Pony Kind of Christmas|link=My Little Pony: It's a Pony Kind of Christmas Pinkie Pie's Party Playlist cover.jpg|My Little Pony: Pinkie Pie's Party Playlist|link=My Little Pony: Pinkie Pie's Party Playlist Mlpeg4 soundtrack.jpg|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (September 16)|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (soundtrack) Supermariobros 30thanniversary.jpg|Super Mario Bros. Music: 30th Anniversary Edition|link=Super Mario Bros. Music: 30th Anniversary Edition Sonic 25thanniversary.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog: 25th Anniversary Selection (June 22)|link=Sonic the Hedgehog: 25th Anniversary Selection Books Harrypotter1.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Harrypotter2.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harrypotter3.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harrypotter4.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harrypotter5.jpg|Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix|link=Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Harrypotter6.jpg|Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince|link=Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Harrypotter7.jpg|Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows|link=Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wimpykid1.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wimpykid 2.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules Wimpykid 3.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw Wimpykid4.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days Wimpykid5.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth Wimpykid6.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever Wimpykid7.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel Wimpykid8.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Hard Luck|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Hard Luck Wimpykid9.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul Wimpykid10.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Old School|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Old School My Little Pony Mlpchapterbook1.jpg|Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell|link=My Little Pony: Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell Mlpchapterbook2.jpg|Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party!|link=My Little Pony: Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! Mlpchapterbook3.jpg|Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare|link=My Little Pony: Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare Mlpchapterbook4.jpg|Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity|link=My Little Pony: Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity Mlpchapterbook5.jpg|Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo|link=My Little Pony: Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo Mlpchapterbook6.jpg|Fluttershy and the Fine Furry Friends Fair|link=My Little Pony: Fluttershy and the Fine Furry Friends Fair Mlp throughthemirror.jpg|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror|link=My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror Mlp rainbowrocks.jpg|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks|link=My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Mlp maneevent.jpg|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: The Mane Event|link=My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: The Mane Event Mlp sunsetshimmertimetoshine.jpg|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine|link=My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine Mlp friendshipgames.jpg|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games|link=My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Mlp sleepoversurprise.jpg|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Twilight's Sparkly Sleepover Surprise (May 17)|link=My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Twilight's Sparkly Sleepover Surprise Mlp legendofeverfree.jpg|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (September 6)|link=My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Apps Chrome.jpg|Google Chrome Mobile_game_loading_background.jpg|My Little Pony|link=My Little Pony (iOS) Candycrushsaga.png|Candy Crush Saga|link=Candy Crush Saga Wheeloffortune_ios.png|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune (iOS) IMG_0011.PNG|Sonic Dash|link=Sonic Dash Websites No new ones I know of. Totals Category:Timeline